My Life
by I Haz No Name
Summary: Sakura was a kid who wasn't to be accepted into school. But then when she made friends, a certain person came along and turned them all against her. She leaves for Ame, only to return as a popstar! Find out what happens! Sakura-Centric to Sakura-Akatsuki. This is written by the youngest of the writing pair.


**A/N: Yo! Weed whacker here writing! I'm the youngest of us ;D **

"murr" normal

'_murr' _ thoughts

**"murr" **Inner Sakura/Black Zetsu

*murr* sounds or effects

Disclaimer: I Haz No Name does not own naruto or any of its stuff sadly v.v

* * *

Chappie One: Registration

_**Narrator's POV**_

BRRRRI*BAM*NNnn... the clock had stopped... BRRRRIINNG! Sakura just stared at the alarm clock with a steel bat in hand, and widened eyes. _'Oh kami... my clock is immortal...' _To prove her theory, she hit it a few more times, only to see it perfectly fine. _'Holy shit... it is true...' _Sakura then ran screaming for her life saying or more like screeching,"my alarm clock is immortal!" After 20 minutes she realized that she was going to be late for school and she had just woken up . ''Oh My Kami'' after she said 'Kami' she had dashed off to do her things, then left home for school .

After she left her humble home WAIT! her humble MANSION . Now that sounds better and then she simply drove her Acura to school . I lied . She WALKED to she got to school her eyes popped out 3 inches just kidding! It popped out a few millimeters. I mean who wouldn't? On the newspaper it said the school was freaking poor! They weren't poor! More like RICH! I then learned not to trust the newspaper.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_'If I don't wan't to be lonely I better make friends...' _I thought

**"That's right, we better get started...*sigh* it's going to be a long day girl..." **stated Inner

_'I wish I had my IPhone.' _I had thought randomly

**"Better get going or you're going to be late!" **screamed Inner

"OH SNAP!" I cried

With that I dashed in the school. After getting lost in the hallway I finally found the principal's office

o.e -this was my face when I saw the principal pole dancing, singing Poker Face, and drinking sake.

_'My principal drinks D:' _ Then the principal's assistant came in. She saw me and led me away from the drunk principal.

_**Tsunade's POV**_

Here I was pole dancing. Then I saw a kid come in when I started to sing Poker Face. I didn't give a crap really. I was so enjoying her OMFG-I'm-scarred-for-life-face! I saw Shizune drag her into another room. But I didn't care, so I continued doing my stuff.

_**Shizune's POV**_

I couldn't believe Tsunade-sama! She was pole dancing, while I had to get her more sake! Oh well though... I opened to door and was about to call out to her but then there was a- wait what? A new student? Oh Kami... she saw Tsunade-sama in this state... I grabbed the girl's hand and led her away from Tsunade.

_**Sakura's POV**_

After I believe the principal's assistant drag me to a different room,she told me, "Here are your classes,don't tell anyone that Tsunade the principal is an acoholic,and your exactly 20 minutes late!" "Um... you should lock the door before someone comes in..."

_** Naruto's POV**_

*sigh* "why do I always get in trouble?" I opened the door to see the principal pole dancing, drinking sake, which the bottle was in her hand, and singing Only Girl by Rihanna._ ' I am sooooooo going to tell the others about this?' _ My instincts took over, I pulled my phone out, record her, and grab the pole she was dancing with and threw it out the window.

_**Sakura's POV**_

''I guess I'll see you around then Miss-um..." "No need for the Miss at all. You can call me Shizune." she replied with a smile. "Oh okay,well bye then Shizune!" ''Bye!'' When I was out I saw a kid leave. I ran up to catch up with him. ''Hey did you see the principal?'' "Yep! I recorded it!'' ''You better not tell about it or show the 's best to delete it!" '' Why?'' ''It's a promise to not tell anyone about her being drunk... I think it's to save the school reputation!''

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Oh... well anyways my name is Uzumaki, Naruto! What's you name?" The pink haired girl beside me responded with a small voice. "My name is Haruno, Sakura..." "Well then it's nice to meet you!" I stuck my hand for her to shake it and she did. We let go, and I asked her a question, "Hey should we get to class now? I'll show you around dattebayo!" "Alright then..."

* * *

**A/N: **I'll update this asap. R&R if possible. And let me know what to change or so ^_^


End file.
